Open Wounds
by Cyber-chan
Summary: Two people try to mend their open wounds, they hate each other but they cannot find peace alone.   Set six years after the War.AU Jetzula,Maiko,Kataang.


After six infinite years spent in small fireproof white room in a straitjacket and a muzzle with only a therapist as company, princess Azula was going to be released.

People might think that Azula would have been happy to be free and back to her life of luxury in the palace, but she wasn't.

An important piece of her soul was stolen by the Avatar, the only thing that never betrayed her, the only thing she really loved, the only thing she had left.

Her firebending.

In truth Azula was declared sane four years ago and she was going to be released, but the Firelord decided that she needed to be punished so he sent the Avatar to take away her firebending, such action caused a relapse on her part and a prolonged stay in her cell.

The moment her mind returned to her, Azula repudiated her brother and started to really despise the Avatar, so when she was told that she was going to be released and allowed back to the palace with her title restored, Azula felt insulted and asked if she could go somewhere else.

In response the Firelord visited her for the first time.

Zuko stepped in his sister room at the mental facility, full dressed in his robes and crown looking with concern at the restrained inmate, who is currently seated on floor, she looked at him with hate

"sister, what is this story that you want to go somewhere else?" he asked arms crossed, Azula answered with venom, her voice muffled by the muzzle

"I am no sister of yours" anger flashed behind Zuko's eyes

"you are and you are going home with me" he said firmly, Azula just glared him and said

"I will never forgive you" the Firelord was hurt by those words but then he went over her and freed her from the muzzle exposing a faint burn scar that covered half of her chin and went up to left cheekbone

"you did this to yourself on the first week of your stay there" he said touching her scar, Azula moved moved her face away the second he did

"your firebending was dangerous to people and to yourself, it had to be removed"

"I was out of my mind when that happened, you had no right to take it away the moment I recovered, it's your and the Avatar's fault if I had to spend six years of my life locked in this dammed cell, you are no brother of mine!"Azula raged, Zuko looked at her with hurt filled eyes

"this is not a prison, this is a mental facility I sent you to recover" he said, his sister glared him harder and shouted with tears in her eyes

"sure, all their patients are muzzled and have a straitjacket all time! I am sure they are not allowed outside their rooms, I can't walk straight and I lost the feel of my own fingers...I even forgot the feel of sunshine on my skin!" only then he noticed the unhealthy bluish color of her skin

A strong sense of guilt hit Zuko at full force and he rejected ignoring all Azula's therapist requests about allowing her outside and the removal of her restraints, he had no excuse for his behavior, but his pride didn't allow him to apologize instead he raged

"Any other person would have let you rot in a real cell! Or better hanged for what have you done!" Azula looked at him incredulous

"I would have preferred death to this and I didn't do anything to deserve prison, I only executed Ozai's orders, my only mistake was trusting you, besides I have been trapped and restrained in this room for years...this is a cell" Zuko looked at her in anger before saying

"you are coming home with me today" she glared him

"I refuse to live anywhere near you" she said at this Zuko exclaimed trying to convince her to come willingly

"Mom wants you home" Azula face turned black

"I have no mother"

"you have and you are coming home with me today" he repeated with determination

"you can't force me" she said with hate, at this Zuko had no choice but to force her

"I am the Firelord ruler of the Fire nation, you have to obey to me or else" he said with authority, a defeated look crossed Azula's face

"lead the way my lord" she said getting up with some difficulty, he sighed

"wait I am getting you out of that thing, turn around" she did so, Zuko inflamed his fingers and used the flame to cut the straps then he delicately took off the jacket and threw it aside, underneath it there was a worn out once white long sleeved shirt that hung closed to his sister frame, he couldn't help but twitch seeing the skeletal arms and hands his sister tried to move, she only managed to move a little her fingers, Azula frowned in frustration and her hate for the Avatar and the Firelord doubled

"let's go home" he said and took her by the arm leading her slowly to the exit

"you mean my new prison" Azula remarked with venom, Zuko only sighed and let it slide, like Uncle said once only time can mend wounds, but Zuko's instinct told him that his sister needed something more, he just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>In a prison at Ba Sing Se there was a prisoner named Jet, who was going to be released after three months of imprisonment for attacking a Fire nation soldier in a tavern.<p>

It wasn't the first time Jet was put in prison for similar reasons but he never did anything irreparable, however Aang feared he would and he wanted to avoid that, but most of all he wanted Jet to finally have peace so he decided to put him under his custody

"I don't get why I have to be under your custody Avatar!" the man said crossing his arms as his belongings were given to him by a guard

"this is the fifth time you got arrested and King Kuei told me that the next time you attack someone he will give you three years of prison and not three months" he answered starting to walk out the prison with his things in his arms

"why should the mighty Avatar give a shit of the fate of a poor man like me!" Jet retorted with a glare, Aang responded following him

"first at all you saved my life and almost died yourself, spirits I really thought you were dead for the longest time ever!" the freedom warrior just rolled his eyes and answered

"as long the fire nation scrum is alive I won't die" the Avatar just sighed and said

"the war is over, it's time for you to move on and till you won't, you will be under my custody" Jet glared him and said

"don't you have better things to do? Like fornicating with your wife, I am sure she feels lonely" Aang just smiled and said

"oh don't worry after all you will be living in a room across yours" when Jet caught the implication he stopped and dropped everything before shouting

"BUT YOU TWO LIVE IN THE FIRE NATION PALACE!" The Avatar just patted him on his shoulder and said

"Exactly" at this Jet raged and tried to attack him only to drop on the ground paralyzed

"WHAT THE HELL!" he shouted

"sorry pretty boy, but you have no choice" a sweet voice said from behind him

"Thank you Ty lee" said Aang to a woman dressed in Kyoshi warrior outfit, minus the make up, with a long light brown braid and gray eyes

"No problem Aang, besides you are giving me a free ride to the Fire nation" she said

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! You can't force me to live with those bastards!" Jet exclaimed as he was dropped on Appa, before leaving Aang questioned Ty lee ignoring Jet's screams of protest<p>

"are you sure you want to leave the Kyoshi warriors just to guard her?"

"I wouldn't trust anybody else to keep an eye on her" she answered determined and added with a big smile

"besides I really missed my country!" Aang frowned a little at this and said

"I am not sure how she will react to you, her doctor said that she is still distrustful and full of hated" at this Ty lee looked down and said bitterly

"She wasn't when she was going to be released the first time"Aang felt his guilt come up again like it did for many years, but said nothing on the matter besides a weak

"Yip Yip" Jet had no idea what they where talking about.

* * *

><p>"I heard you live in the Fire nation palace with Katara" said Ty lee after hours of silence, only broke by Jet's screams of protests<p>

"yes, why do you ask?" Aang said a little confused

"Azula really hates you and I wanted to know which room you are in so I can make her stay away for it" she replied

"I think she should face me so that we can bury the past" Aang exclaimed, a frown crossed Ty lee's face

"you took away the thing she cherished the most since she first discovered it, I know her and she will never forgive you" she said, the avatar gulped and answered tightening his grip on Appa reins

"my room is three rooms away from the Firelord's chambers" at this the acrobat paled

"make Appa go faster!" she shouted, at this Aang got alarmed and said turning his head to stare her

"what? Why?" immediately Ty lee replied with urgency

"that's _Azula's _room" Appa had never flew faster then today.

Jet felt pity for this Azula, before he realized one thing

**"HEY I AM NOT LIVING WITH THE PSYCHO PRINCESS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LifeTimesWorth asked me to write a Jetzula story, this came out. I hope you like it :)<strong>


End file.
